Conceptos Básicos de la Programación
Cuando nos adentramos a un mundo nuevo, aprendemos cosas que realmente cambian nuestra perspectiva. La Programación no se queda atrás... Ésta entrada tiene como objetivo, reparar/solucionar/conocer aspectos que se hayan quedado rezagados dentro de los estudiantes de la programación, palabras que no se entienda que signifiquen; dejar de tener confusión y empezar a despejar dudas. Tipos de Datos: Atributo de los datos que indica al ordenador (y/o al programador) sobre la clase de datos que se va a trabajar. Byte: Conjunto de 8 bits que recibe el tratamiento de una unidad y que contiene el mínimo elemento de memoria direccionable de una computadora. Int: Tipo de dato que almacena valores numéricos de 16 bits sin decimales. Long: Tipo de dato referente a números enteros, tipo 32, sin decimales que se encuentran dentro del rango -2147483648 a 214783647. Double, Float: Tipo de dato referente a números con decimales, tienen una mayor resolución que los 32 bits. Boolean: Tipo de dato que ocupa un byte de memoria, y solo tiene 2 valores: True y False. Char: Tipo de dato que representa un carácter que ocupa 1 byte de memoria. String: Secuencia ordenada de elementos que pertenecen a un cierto lenguaje formal o alfabeto, formula u oración. Operadores: Es un elemento de programa que se aplica a uno o varios operandos en una expresión o instrucción. Aritméticos: Expresiones para realizar operaciones aritméticas simples en tipos de datos primitivos. Unarios: Aquellos que solo requieres un operando, se emplean para incrementar, disminuir ó negar un valor. Asignación: Expresión que se emplea para asignar un valor a cualquier variable. Relacionales: Expresiones que verifican relaciones como igualdad. Lógicos: Expresiones que se emplean para realizar Operaciones Lógicas: and y or. Ternario: Expresión que emplea 3 Variables u Operandos y sirve para escribir expresiones condicionales. Conceptos Generales Primera Unidad''' ''' Identificador: Nombre que se le asigna a cualquier variable, constante, procedimiento o programa. Arreglo: Conjunto de datos homogéneos que se almacena en posiciones consecutiva. Encapsulamiento: Proceso de almacenar una misma sección, los elementos de una abstracción que constituyen. Homogéneo: Sucesión numérica que ocurre dentro de un Array. Subíndice: Operador que sirve para señalar subíndices de Matrices Simples y Multidimensionales. Contador: Variable cuyo valor se incrementa o decrementa en un valor fijo. Diagrama de Clase: Diagrama de Estructura estática que describe la estructura de un Sistema, mostrando las claves del mismo, sus atributos, operaciones y las relaciones entre objetos. Diagrama de Caso de Uso: Diagramas que especifican la comunicación y el comportamiento de un sistema mediante su interacción con los usuarios y/o otros Sistemas. URL: Secuencia de caracteres que sigue un estándar y que permite dominar recursos dentro del entorno del Internet para que puedan ser seleccionados. Atributo: Características Individuales que diferencian un Objeto de Otro y determinan su Apariencia, Estado y otras Cualidades. Propiedad del Objeto. Objeto: Instancia de una Clase. Mensaje: Comunicación dirigida a un Objeto Ordenable, que ejecute uno de sus Métodos. Clase: Plantilla que define la forma de un Objeto. Método: Lo que un Objeto puede hacer (Algoritmo). Abstracción: Consiste en Aislar un Elemento de su Contexto o del Resto de los Elementos que lo Acompañan. Abstraer: Dar Nombres a las Cosas. Instanciar: Se le dice así, a todo objeto que derive de algún otro, es ésta forma, todos los objetos son instancias de algún otro. Castear: Procedimiento para Transformar una Variable Primitiva de un Tipo a Otro, o transformar un Objeto de una Clase a Otra, siempre y cuando haya una relación de Herencia entre Ambas. Descomposición Fundamental: Proceso de la Resolución funcional en sus partes, de tal manera que la función Original se puede reconstruir de las partes en Función de la Composición. 'Segunda Unidad' CompareTo: ' Se usa para realizar una ordenación natural en una cadena. Clasificación natural significa el orden de clasificación que se aplica al objeto, por ejemplo, orden léxico para Cadena, orden numérico para ordenar enteros, etc. ' ''' '''Array De Objetos: Tienen la misma definición de un Arreglo de Datos Primitivos, solo que éstos difieren en la instancia que poseen, más claramente, éstos se crean en base a una clase ya existente y definida con sus atributos y métodos correspondientes. toString: Como su propio nombre indica, se utiliza para convertir a String (es decir, a una cadena de texto) cualquier objeto Java. import: Es una palabra reservada de Java con la cual invocamos diversos paquetes de cualquier ambito. package: Son una forma de organizar grupos de clases. Un paquete contiene un conjunto de clases relacionadas bien por finalidad, por ámbito o por herencia. @Override: '''Hace referencia a una notación que se ocupa cuando un método se sobreescribe (no tiene el mismo comportamiento). '''Sobrecarga de Métodos: '''Es la creación de varios '''métodos con el mismo nombre pero con diferente lista de tipos de parámetros. Java utiliza el número y tipo de parámetros para seleccionar cuál definición de método ejecutar. 'Tercera y Cuarta Unidad' extends: ' La palabra clave extends es usada en la declaración o expresión de clases, para crear una clase hija de otra. '''Herencia: ' La '''herencia es un mecanismo que permite la definición de una clase a partir de la definición de otra ya existente. La herencia permite compartir automáticamente métodos y datos entre clases, subclases y objetos. Polimorfismo: ''' En programación orientada a objetos se denomina polimorfismo a la capacidad que tienen los objetos de una clase de responder al mismo mensaje o evento en función de los parámetros utilizados durante su invocación. Un objeto polimórfico es una entidad que puede contener valores de diferentes tipos durante la ejecución del programa. '''Super: Los constructores llaman por defecto al constructor de la clase superior a través de una llamada a super() (en este caso al constructor por defecto). Esto es debido a que los constructores no se heredan entre jerarquías de clases. Por lo tanto la palabra super() siempre es la primera línea de un constructor e invoca al constructor de la clase superior que comparta el mismo tipo de parametrización. SuperClase: '''Es una clase base de la cual le derivan SubClases o Clases Hijas. '''SubClase: Es una clase que se derivó de la Clase Padre o SuperClase. Clases Abstractas: Es una clase con 0 o mas métodos sin implementar (que no tiene comportamiento definido). Cuando una clase es abstracta, no se pueden crear objetos de estas clases, en las clases hijas sera donde se implementen los métodos no implementados en la clase padre. Interfaces: Son una forma de especificar qué debe hacer una clase sin especificar el cómo. Guarda cierta relación con las Clases Abstractas, en el sentido de que no se pueden instanciar objetos de ésta clase y también está comprometidos que en la clase hija donde se implemente, debe de implantar todos los métodos. La diferencia radica en que las clases abstractas pueden contener atributos. Cuarta y Quinta Unidad '''Paquete Java.io: '''El paquete java.io es el encargado de gestionar las operaciones de entrada/salida. Entrada estandar sería System.in (es un objeto InputStream), salida estandar sería System.out y salida estandar de errores sería System.err (las salidas son objetos PrintStreams). '''Excepciones: '''Los errores en tiempo de ejecución (cuando se esta ejecutando el programa) se denominan excepciones, y esto ocurre cuando se produce un error en alguna de las instrucciones de nuestro programa. '''Finally: '''Cuando gestionamos excepciones en Java con la estructura try-catch ponemos el código a ejecutar en el bloque try, y si se produce una excepción o error lo gestionamos en el catch. Pero qué pasa si queremos ejecutar un código siempre, incluso aunque haya una excepción. '''Throw: '''The throw keyword in Java is used to explicitly throw an exception from a method or any block of code. We can throw either checked or unchecked exception. The throw keyword is mainly used to throw custom exceptions. '''Throws: '''Throws is a keyword in Java which is used in the signature of method to indicate that this method might throw one of the listed type exceptions. The caller to these methods has to handle the exception using a try-catch block.